a rEVenge nOt oLd story
by Sam L. Manson
Summary: The capital letters E,V,O,L spell the word LOVE backwards. After Gregor calling Sam names over Facebook as she refused to go out with him again, Danny decides to give Gregor a dose of his own bitter medicine. IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE. IT HAS A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE, my theory, ! DannyxSamxDani Family fic. DXS *smiley face* PLEASE READ REVIEW


Hi guys! How are we? So, after a loooooong, awesome disscussion about Double Cross My Heart with my best fweind eva MEGAN ( A.K.A. NalaxSimba ) HI MEGAN!, I was insprired to write this and I got my Lappytop Back! HUZZAH! Well, I was inspired for this because I really love the fact people agree with the message I put on youtube about my biological genetic theory on how :

PLEASE READ IF U BELIVE THAT DANNY SAM AND DANI ARE A CUTE FAMILY:

HMMMMMM? I have a theory,e:

Well you see Danielle/Dani's evil/cheeky smirk is a splitting Image of Sam's and she is a girl,like Sam also. Now as I've just said, this is just a theory but I think that Some of Sams DNA or blood could've been mixed with the DNA On the piece of Danny's shirt that Vlad Got the DNA To clone Danielle from and this could mean that Danny and Sam are Dani's Genetic Parents. It also would really explain about the fact Danielle is a Girl... Do u agree?

HOPE YOU LUFFS THE STORY!

DISCLAIMER AHEAD: I SADLY DO NOT OWN THE LIFE SAVING EXPERIENCE HAVEN THAT IS DANNY PHANTOM. :(

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

NOTE: THIS IS _AFTER _Phantom Planet. But Sam and Danny never got together (noooooo! well they do now!)

**Revenge a girlfriend and a Happy Family.**

**Danny's P.O.V. ( Point of View )**

One day I will make sure he pays for this and everything else. First he comes into my life and steals the girl of my dreams then outright tells her that he has lied about everything even his name! Then he walks off for a shallow witch with a shipment of makeup and breaks her heart whilst chipping her confidence. Now he bullies her over Facebook because she refuses to o out with him again. Well is he really that great? No. Well me and my da- I mean Dani may have a few tricks up our sleeves. Come on seriously? One would like to think twice about name calling the girl who is a best friend of a hero who could destroy the town with a single, wailing , breath.

Time for school... " Dani! Come on it's time for the plan to start!" I yelled across the hall.

" OH MY GOOD FUDGE LORD! YOU REALLY MEANT IT?" She yelled as she ran into my room jumping so quickly she somewhat resembled a phneaumatic drill.

" No darling I was just teasing you in a manner thats seroius. DUH! Now who wants to help with Revenge?"

"I DO! I DO!" She exclaimed loudly. Yes, she had definetley had sugar or something similar.

We both ran out of the house as my Dad always insisted on getting one or both of us to try toast. YUCK!

Well I belive it's high time Elliot/ Gregor got a taste of his own bitter medicine even if I have to reveal a bigger secret I share with Dani...

**AFTER SCHOOL**

" Hi Sam!" Dani and I yelled and Dani mouthed "Good Luck- For both of us."

I made sure that Gregor/Elliot was around and SCORE!

He was stood with Dash AND Paulina! BONUS! Three birds with one metaphorical stone!

I smirked when they all looked and Dani mouthed her last words again and I grabbed my Sammy and kissed her lovingly whilst sliding the class ring on her finger. I could picture fireworks and hear Dani squeal in delight. I heard Cujo jump from Dani's backpack and bark happily. I broke the kiss and I held my hand out to Dani and she squealed girlishly. She then handed me the life changing papers and grinned widley at me and I returned the grin happily as we both new what Tucker will say later. I handed Sam, who was still in shock that we kissed, then I shook her shoulders to snap her out of her happy daze. I gave her the papers and Dani had happy tears in her eyes. Sam looked at me confused and read the papers while Dani and I asked, " Do you accept? " and after she had finished she took a pen out,smiling and as she wrote she then squealed and scooped up Dani and gave her a bear hug. She set Dani down and held the Pen and paper out to me and I signed too. We showed Danielle the very last paper and she read it then yelled,

" MOMMY! DADDY!" and hugged us both tight.

We all shared a big family hug and one look at Elliot, Dash and Paulina's faces taught me that revenge never was so dang sweet.

YOU LIKE? YOU DISLIKE? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T RESIST THE JOLLY BUBBLEGUM BUTTON BELOW!

#QUOTES OF THE DAY!

#Cyborg : trying to convince Raven to come to the birthday party they're throwing for her] We've got a pinata shaped like Beast Boy. You know you wanna smack it.

#Cyborg : [infected with a computer virus] I know what we should do! Let's go get some waffles! Raven you like waffles, don't Ya?  
#Raven: [deadpan] More than life itself.

#Sam : [trying to stop Danny's parents from cheaking on him while he's fighting a ghost upstairs] Danny's upstairs.  
[crash is heard upstairs]  
#Sam : Uh, lifting weights?  
#Maddie: [after hearing another crash] He doesn't have exercise equipment up there.  
#Danny : [another crash] My computer! Oh, wait that's Jazz's.

#Danny : How is it that I have ghost powers, but YOU'RE the weird kid?

END OF QUOTES OF THE DAY

If you didn't know, a DO accept anonomous reviews!

READ AND REVIEW! ;)

Peace out and have a ni-DUELLING DOPPELDANGERS! PLOT BUNNIES!SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Danny: I couldn't defeat them. The only way to save her is reviews! AND PLENTY OF EM'!


End file.
